Ana drinks chocolate milk out of glasses that each hold $\dfrac18$ of a liter. She has $\dfrac{7}{10}$ of a liter of chocolate milk in her refrigerator. How many glasses of chocolate milk can she pour?
Answer: We can think about this problem like this: $ {\text{number of glasses}} = \dfrac{{\text{all the milk}}} {{\text{volume of each glass}}}$ ${\text{?}} = {\dfrac{7}{10}} \div {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac{7}{10}} \div {\dfrac18}&={\dfrac{7}{10}}\times\dfrac81 \\\\ &=\dfrac{7\times8}{10\times1} \\\\ &=\dfrac{56}{10} \\\\ &=\dfrac{28}{5} \end{aligned}$ She can pour $\dfrac{28}{5}$ glasses.